Cheating Death and Finding Love
by sashapotter
Summary: Wendy, Kevin and Julie are the only survivors from the Devil's Flight. They have cheated death so many times that its time for them to find love again. This is their story..........
1. Familiar Fear

**Chapter 1**

**Familiar Fear**

Wendy looked out of the window of the restaurant they were sitting in. It was on the fourth floor so she had a great view of everyone coming in and out. Her sister Julie was sitting beside her while Kevin, her dead boyfriend's best friend and her dead best friend's boyfriend was sitting opposite them.

Julie was pushing her food around while Kevin was staring at his glass. They were the only three left who had survived the Devil's Flight, a roller coaster ride that had taken the lives of a lot of their friends from college along with one of Julie's friends, Jason, Wendy's boyfriend and Carrie, Kevin's girlfriend.

Kevin. Wendy and Julie had survived only because of Wendy's premonition about the roller coaster crashing. The others who had survived with them had died in the same order they would have if they had stayed on the roller coaster.

Normally it would have been only Kevin and Wendy had looked at every picture that Wendy had taken at the fair and searched for a clue that would tell them how that person would die. So far they had tried to warn everyone but no one had listened.

After last night when Julie missed to die but Kevin had saved her, the three had decided to stick together. Last night they had seen Ian die. He had been the one who would have caused Wendy's death. But his dying meant that Wendy was safe and because Julie and Kevin were meant to die before her they too were safe. Or so they thought.

Wendy looked at her sister and friend. They had escaped so many times and she hoped that they were finally safe. But her hopes were crushed when she felt a familiar dread sweep through her. "Kevin…" she said. He looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him with fear written all over her face. "Did you have another premonition?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then what's wrong?" asked Julie. "I can feel…." She didn't need to finish her sentence. He had understood what she was trying to say and apparently so did Julie because she gasped.

"Oh no" said Kevin as he stood up. Next to her Wendy felt Julie grab her hand.


	2. Reason for Fear: Fire!

**Chapter 2**

**Reason for Fear: Fire!**

Four floors down in the kitchen a cook left a fire burning. She warmed her hands over it as she been cleaning fish that had been iced for the past 15 minutes.

She heard her name being called by the manager. He sounded angry and irritated and so as to not make him any angrier because she might loose her job, she hurried out forgetting to turn the gas off.

2 minutes later a little girl walked in. She looked about 4 and so did not know the danger she was going cause. As she walked in her foot knocked a bottle down. This knocked another plastic bottle down which knocked a big glass bottle down.

Normally a small plastic bottle wouldn't be able to knock a big heavy glass bottle down but this one did. The glass bottle fell and smashed into little pieces onto the floor. It spilled a blue liquid everywhere.

She looked at the damage for some time before loosing interest and walking away. She saw a book that had fallen that had fallen on the floor. She started to tear pages from it. Behind her the bottle that had marked kerosene, continued to spill on to the floor making a giant puddle that spread throughout the kitchen.

The girl continued to tear the pages from the book until she saw the fire. Like all four year olds she was curious and so walked towards it. She reached out and started to turn the knobs making the fire greater and greater.

She did not notice the other bottles of kerosene that were being lifted up into the air by some invisible force and being thrown everywhere throughout the kitchen. It was also being thrown around on the floor making the puddle bigger and bigger until it filled the whole kitchen and seeped through the doors as well.

The little girl continued to watch the fire. She then started to make the paper into scrunched balls and threw them at the fire. The paper caught fire at once and fell on the other side and onto the floor and coincidentally fell on to then puddle. The fire started to spread.

The girl continued to throw ball after ball at the fire and they continued to fall on to the puddle making the fire bigger and bigger. When she finally turned, she saw the fire, screamed and started to cry.


	3. Find an Escape

**Chapter 3**

**Find an Escape**

Wendy looked around. Everything was the same. No change. Not even a tiny one. Nothing to show what would happen next. People were still eating, laughing and chatting. But she knew that something was going to happen.

She looked back at Kevin who was standing up and looking around. Julie was still holding Wendy's hand. "We have to get out of here now" she said even though she made no sign to move.

Both Kevin and Wendy nodded but did not get up. The three knew they should get up and go to avoid any problem but something was stopping them.

Suddenly a voice broke through their trances. "Where's Amelia?" asked a lady who was wearing a banana yellow hat to match her banana yellow outfit. "I don't know "said a man who was sitting beside her and was obviously her husband.

"She can't have gone far" said the young by who looked about Julia's age. He had tanned skin, black hair and hazel brown eyes. He was looking under the table. "She must be here somewhere." But of course he didn't know just how wrong he was.

People around looked under their tables as well. "Amelia, Amelia" called her mum. "Amelia sweetheart, where are you?" called her dad. "Hey Amy" said the boy, "This is not the time to be playing hide and seek." But none of the three got any response. Now everyone was getting anxious. Even Julie looked under their table to check if the girl was under their table. She wasn't.

And then to add to their troubles the doors burst open and one of the cooks' stood there. She was the same cook who had left the gas burning. Wendy at once knew that this woman would be the one to give the bad news.

The cook's face was ash white and she had tears running down her face. "There's…. a-a- fire" she stuttered. Wendy's blood ran cold. Julie grabbed Wendy's hand again and gripped it tighter.

Kevin looked like he would faint. "And there's a girl in there who is trapped and crying" said the cook and with that she fell on to the floor in floods of tears.

"Amelia" screamed the father. "No!" screamed the mother and promptly fainted. "Amy" screamed the boy. He ran towards the door past the crying cook and out. Two seconds later he came running back, his face just as white as the cook's.

"The fire is eating its way up." He said his voice shaking. "Everything else has been burned away." At this news Julie's grip on Wendy's hand got even tighter if that t was possible. This time Kevin did fall back onto his seat but got up back again.

"We've got to got to go" he said. "Where?" asked Julie. "Anywhere but we've got to get out of here" said Kevin. "How" asked Wendy. "I don't know" he said "but we need to find an escape. At once both Julie and Wendy got up and started to look around.

During their conversation many people had got up and were running around. The mother who had fainted lay slumped in her chair while the father had his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking which meant that he was crying.

Only the boy was shouting as he ran around "Mum, Dad, come on. We've got to get out of here." "There's no point" said his father, "your mum's fainted and darling Amy is probably dead by now. We might as well join her."

"No" shouted the boy before he looked up and then at Julie. "Look out!" he shouted as he ran towards her and pushed her out of the way just as a large piece of the ceiling fell exactly where Julie had been standing seconds ago.

Wendy screamed as Kevin shouted "Julie". Julie and the boy had rolled a few feet away from the damage. "Thanks" she gasped as she looked into his eyes. "No problem" he said smiling. She smiled at him and both of them momentarily forgot about the danger they were in.

Until Kevin shouted, "Julie, you two, move!" Julie and the boy both got up and ran towards Kevin and Wendy. The four huddled up together. "What are we going to do?" asked the boy.

"Yeah" said Wendy "there's no escape. The only way out is jumping out of the window." The minute she said that she realised what they were going to do even before Kevin said anything.

The fear in the boy's and Julie's eyes reflected her own. But Kevin's eyes not only held fear but determination as well. "Well then" he said voice filled with grim determination "we are just going to have to jump won't we?"


	4. Jumping and Falling

**Chapter 4**

**Jumping and Falling**

Everyone looked at Kevin like he was mad. "Are you mad?" asked Julie. "No" said Kevin. "But we're going to die" said Julie desperately. "Well we are going to die even if we stay here. Come on, we have nothing to loose do we?" said Kevin flinching at his own question.

'Except our lives' thought Wendy and flinched at her thought as well. No one said anything for a couple of minutes. People were still running around and screaming. Some had caught fire, some had fainted and some had been crushed to pieces. But most of them had died.

But everyone ignored them, the four people standing in a huddle- two boys and two girls with tears running down their faces. Finally the boy said, "He's right. It's the only way." They all nodded. "What about you parents?" Wendy found herself asking.

The boy looked at his fainted mother and crying father. He sighed "They won't come" he said "they always loved Amy more than me.2 Julie touched his hand gently in a reassuring way. He smiled at her and said, "If we are going to do this we have to do it now."

They all nodded and walked over to the edge of the building. Where the windows had first been at first now there was only rubble, fire and smoke. Lots and lots of smoke. They looked down but at once wished they hadn't.

Down below they couldn't see the ground at all. The smoke had covered it all. They decided to hold hands together. Kevin took Wendy's who took Julie's who took the boy's hand. "Goodbye mum, goodbye dad and goodbye Amy" he said quietly.

"Ready?" asked Kevin. No one said anything as none of them had been less ready in their entire lives. "OK" said Kevin, "Jump" they jumped. All of their visions were clouded by smoke so they had to close their eyes.

Above, in the hotel, the fire swallowed Amelia or Amy as her brother liked to call her, her father, mother and all the other occupants of the hotel. Down below the four survivors were heading towards their deaths. Wendy opened her eyes to see that the smoke had gone and the ground was fast approaching. Suddenly she hit the ground. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

She suddenly realised that during the fall she had lost her hold on Kevin and Julie's hand. But a second later she heard three thuds one after the other which meant they had fallen as well.

Wendy groaned. "Kevin, Julie…." She whispered and realised that she did not know the boy's name. With that realisation her vision clouded and everything went black.

All four lying on the ground lost consciousness.


	5. Cheated Death Again

**Chapter 5**

**Cheated Death Again**

Footsteps. That's what Julie heard first. But wait! She thought. There couldn't be footsteps here. But where was here? Where did people go after they died?

Where did people who jumped of buildings not to commit suicide but to escape the same building which had caught fire and to escape the Grim Reaper's clutches?

All these questions were buzzing around her head which had a throbbing sensation. Wait! How could her head be throbbing if she was dead?

The footsteps had stopped and now she could hear voices. Only one of the voices sounded familiar but who was it? And then it hit her.

"Mum" she said as she opened her eyes. First all she could see was white then her mum's face swam into view. "Julie" she cried. Her mum looked different since the last time she had seen her.

Her mum's well kept now lay all over the place like she had just gotten out of bed. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was white. "Oh darling" she said "are you alright?" "Mum" said Julie. That's all she could say. How could she be here?

Julie was dead or she was supposed to be at least. Another man appeared by her side. He was wearing a white jacket with a sthetescope around his neck.

He looked like a……… doctor.

And then it hit her. She was in the hospital. She suddenly remembered Kevin, Wendy and………. the boy. She couldn't believe that she didn't know his name.

He had saved her from dying. She hoped he had survived. Not only had he saved her but he looked cute as well. She mentally kicked her self. How could she be thinking about a thing like that? He could be dead for all she knew. That thought made her sit up.

"Mum" she said her leaping to her throat. "Where are…" But she didn't have to finish her question. Her mum clearly understood what she was asking because she said, "They are fine. You landed on the grass which made your fall softer and it's the reason you're alive."

Julie sighed in relief. "They are alive? Kevin, Wendy and the…. boy?" She saw her mum frown and went panicky again. But then her mum said, "Oh yes! The boy who they found with you."

Again Julie sighed with relief. "Is he alive?" "Yes" her mum said. But Julie knew that something was wrong. Her mum was not telling her something.

"Mum" she said cautiously "what's wrong?" As she asked she already dreaded the answer. "It's Kevin" Julie felt her insides turn cold. "What happened to him?" she asked. Her mum looked at her with sad eyes "He's gone into coma."


	6. Telling the Truth

**Chapter 6**

**Telling the Truth**

"It's Kevin. He's gone into coma." Those were the first words Wendy had heard when she finally awoke. Those were the same words that made her sit upright at once.

"What?" she said looking at her mum and Julie. Her mum did not look like usually did. Julie had a bandage around her head and hand.

"Wendy" cried her mum as she ran across the room and threw her arms around her. Intense pain filled her being as her mum's arm touched her.

She realised all her bones in her body hurt. It felt like a fire was burning inside her. Tears of pain flowed from her eyes. "Mum" she gasped.

Her mum left her and smiled sadly, "How do you feel? Wait! That's a stupid question to ask. Of course you're not feeling all right!"

Wendy smiled through her pain. Even in times like this her mother was the same no matter how different she looked. Always contradicting herself and rambling a lot.

"I'm fine mum." She said rolling her eyes at her answer. She looked across at her sister Julie who got out bed and walked over. Wendy tried to get up but realised her leg was in a cast. She winced in pain as she tried to lift it up.

"You both need to rest yourselves. The doctor said so" said her mum who was looking worriedly at Julie who was walking very-very slowly towards them.

Now that she was not sitting on the bed, Wendy could see that Julie had a similar cast although a bit smaller as the one to hers.

_At least she can walk _thought Wendy, _even if it caused her a lot of pain at least she can lift it up and move it around however slow she would have to do it. _

Finally Julie reached them. Both sisters hugged each other tenderly so as to not cause any pain. Since they could both feel the others pain.

They had both gone through the same things even though Wendy and Kevin had been on their own first until Julie was next in line to die.

The two sisters continued to hug each other but the moment was ruined when their mum went, "So what happened? Why did you jump of a building? I mean I knew it had caught fire and everything but how come these kinds of things always happen to you two? And Kevin. Explain yourselves."

Wendy and Julie exchange looks. Up until now they hadn't told their mum anything about Wendy's premonition or about the Grim Reaper. Their mum had thought that their friend's deaths had just been tragic accidents.

She had grown suspicious but she had never said anything. But it seemed that jumping off a building that was set on fire was the last straw for their mum.

"Well" said their mum, "are you going to say something or not?" Julie and Wendy looked at each other and silently agreed to tell their mum everything. And so they did.

They started from the Devil's Flight and Wendy's premonition to Ian's death. Their mum had looked white at first but was positively pale now.

When they finished a silence hung over them. Finally their mum took a deep breath opened her mouth and said, "Well, I guess I will have to believe you. Normally I wouldn't and have thought you were making it up but your reasons fit the explanations very well. I have no other choice but to believe you."

Wendy smiled. She had thought her mum wouldn't believe them but she did. This was good. As Julie and her mum talked Wendy realised that her mum hadn't answered the question she had previously asked.

Julie seemed to have come to the same realisation as they both went at the same time "What about Kevin?"


	7. Promise

**Chapter 7**

**Making a Promise**

"What about Kevin?" That question rang in his head as his vision came back into focus. He didn't know who Kevin was but he guessed it could be the guy who he had jumped off the building with.

He had expected himself to be dead but instead found himself in a hospital instead with a very-very grumpy nurse. He knew that he had been the first to get up because he had asked the nurse.

Her name was Nurse Clump, but he preferred to call her Nurse Grump. She had said, very grumpily. That they were still out of consciousness and that he was the first to revive.

And then she had gone on and on about safety and how unreliable people were today. After she had gone out leaving a tray of food behind for him he looked at the two sleeping girls on his left side.

They were the same girls he had jumped off the building with. He had looked at the tray and realised the food was crap so he decided to sleep.

Now when he looked at them they were both awake and talking to a woman who hadn't been there before. With one look at her it was clear that the woman was their mother.

She had the same brunette hair and hazel brown eyes. They hadn't noticed him yet so he took this to his advantage and lay back down.

He remembered being to a hospital before. It had been when Amy had swallowed a pin and had coughed up blood because of it. It had been a horrible sight and he remembered how scared he had been and how he had prayed to God to let Amy be safe and to not die.

Thinking of Amy made his heart heavy. He remembered the days when they used to sit outside in the garden and play. When she would beg for him to buy an ice cream for her even though she wasn't aloud.

How she would always use her puppy dog face an pouts to get what she wanted and the way her eyes would light up when she was happy.

He also remembered her innocent face that would crack up with a cheeky smile when she was up to any mischief. He loved her more than anything in the world and now she was gone.

He had heard really faintly the whole story and so knew why that had happened. But he didn't blame Julie, Wendy or even Kevin for Amy's death. It was Death's fault. All Death's fault.

And it would pay.

He would get his revenge by protecting Wendy, Julie and even Kevin from any harm even if they didn't want him to. This he swore to himself.

Kevin… He had heard their mum say that he had gone into coma. He hoped Kevin was alright. He had liked the guy.

As the three ladies talked to each other and Kevin lay unconscious somewhere in this hospital, Robert made a promise to himself to take care of all of his new friends.


End file.
